Ravenmane
by Neobrony
Summary: It was a normal day in Ponyville until a mysterious unicorn arrives by the name of Ravenmane. He originally was from Ponyville but went to Canterlot four years ago to find that "special somepony" to read a poem he wrote to them. As he enters Ponyville he hasnt recognized all the new faces, but one face in particular will change his life...Fluttershy.


It was a fine day in ponyville, everypony was having a normal day until Twilight Sparkle noticed the train from Canterlot arrive." Hmmm, thats odd the Canterlot train ussually doesnt come in unless we go some where". The train came to a stop and a unicorn with a dark blue mane, with a dark black body and shaggy hair appeared from the car. His cutie mark turned out to be two masks, one that is frowning, one that is smiling. Twilight walks up to this new pony, "Hi there im Twilight Sparkle welcome to Ponyville" she said with a happy expression. This new pony looked at her and nodded "Its a pleasure to meet you Twilight...m-my names Ravenmane". "Well its nice to meet you as well", Spike climbs up Twilights back and onto her head and looks at Ravenmane. "Twilight who is this?". Twilight giggled and put Spike on the ground. "Why this is Ravenmane spike hes from Canterlot, like us" as she said with a big grin. Spike simply smiled and shook Ravenmanes hoof. "Its nice to meet you, i'm Spike". Ravenmane simply nodded and felt uncomfortable. Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkiepie came up to the train station and freaked out at the sight of a new pony. The three all bunch around him and Rarity makes remarks about his look, Applejack offers a apple pie, and Pinkiepie jumps in circles around him. Ravenmane starts to duck and becomes insanely anxious and runs away. "Guys! You scared him away" exclaimed Twilight. "Well shucks a new pony is always a sight in Ponyville" said Applejack. "I mean really Twilight, he was simply handsome I mean did you see his hair, simply flawless". "HA! Who cares about his hair he looked like a fun pony". Yelled Pinkie as she took out the party cannon. "Well lets go look for him before we drive him out of Ponyville" said Spike. "Lets go everypony!" exclaimed Twilight. It turns out Ravenmane already lived in Ponyville as Twilight and friends found him hiding in the Everfree forest. Ravenmane is a young pony, like the rest of them, origginally from Ponyville but went to Canterlot to attempt his dream. As everypony who went to Canterlot attempted in dissapointing results.  
"Whats your dream anyway, Darling?" said Rarity. Raven simply cleared his throat and looked at the sky. "My dream is to read my poem to that special some pony". Everyone, except Spike, awwed at his dream. "Well thats just...the most greatest thing ive ever heard" said Applejack as she sniffled a few times. Raven blushed at the sight of everyone giggling. "Ahhhh whatever" said Spike as he ate a gem. Raven perks up and heres the sound of a sonic wave. As everyone thought, Rainbow Dash was breaking the sound barrier to find out this new pony. "Hi there im Rainbowdash!" as she yells at Raven's surprise. "Uhh hi there im Ravenmane". Rainbowdash looks at him with a blank expression. "What? Is there something in my teeth". "Oh no its just...your the first guy pony in a long time with. "Really? Umm wow I feel special" he says as he grins with delite. "Wait has anyone seen Fluttershy today?" said Rainbow Dash. "I think shes down by the field looking at all those animals" says Pinkie as she struggles to get her head out of a tree trunk. As everypony along with Ravenmane and Spike trotting behind were walking to the fields. Spike climbs up Ravens back and sits down near his ear. "Hey can you keep a secret Ravenmane?" said Spike. "Sure, I suppose" as Ravenmane perked up one ear. "Ummm...well you know Rarity the unicorn with purple hair". "Yeah I guess, what about her". "Well lets just say I have a huge crush on her" as he says blushing extremely red. Ravenmane simply shrugs and motions his lips like a zipper. Spike laughs and they arrive at the fields and looks for Fluttershy. "Ravenmane and Spike catch up to the rest and stops dead in his tracks, surprised. "H-hi everypony...who is th-" Fluttershy looked at this pony and simply felt nervous and simply appauled. "Fluttershy, this is Ravenmane a new pony who arrived earlier today". Fluttershy blushing redder then she has ever had shook his hoof and almost fainted. "I-i...Im Fluttershy" as she said in a weak quite voice. "Im Ravenmane" he says as he shakes her hoof. "Twilight you dont think that Raven and Flutt-" as Twlight cut Rarity off. "Nah, its Fluttershy she couldnt possibly love someone completely out of the blue". Before anyone knew it Fluttershy was beaming across the field into her cottage. "Uhhh" as Ravenmane cleared his throat. "Im gonna go home and unpack" as he said walking across the field and into town. Meanwhile, in Fluttershy's cottage. "Oh Angel he's just so...perfect ive never seen someone like him before he's like-" As Angel stops Fluttershys rambling and proceeds to encourage her by jumping around. "Angel im not sure Raven is just...out of my leauge" As she said starting to tear up. Also meanwhile at Ravens home. Spike walks in and sits in Ravens chair. "Hey man why did you walk off like that?". Raven sighed and looked at Spike, "Hey can you keep a secret?". Spike nodded. "Well I think I found that special somepony".


End file.
